


I'm an artefact of the nominations process...

by AdaptationDecay



Category: Kaboom (Anthropomorfic), TV Commercials
Genre: Drabble, House Cleaning, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay





	I'm an artefact of the nominations process...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elynross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elynross/gifts).



I’m your store brand cleaning product. You bought me because I was heavily discounted, but I’m so badly made that you’ve already poured an entire bottle of me into the tub when you think, fuck it, let’s just use bleach.

Not a smart move.

My ammonia mixes with the bleach to form chlorine gas. Pretty soon your humble bathtub is a chemical weapon that Al Qaeda would be jealous of and you’re passed out on the floor with green foam being extruded from your nostrils. Game over.

So use Kaboom brand bathroom cleaner and protect yourself from Mayhem like me.


End file.
